


The Duo of Death

by Theflyinghamster



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another goddamn wip, Crossover, Drabbles, Gen, Title will be their hero duo name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was in Class 3-E and while he still became a hero, he wasn't alone at UA.A.k.a Izuku and Nagisa become students of UA together after killing Koro-sensei and procede to freak out the collective student body.





	1. An introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at that another wip ill probably not finish. im trying to write the next chapet of striped fur but this was a demanding plot bunny.

Izuku wasn't by any means a bad student, it's just that his teachers in class 2-B don't take to well to a quirkless student rising 'above his station'. He's pretty sure the man marks his work considerably harsher than any other student. And with his class taking note of Kacchan's attitude towards him began destroying his worksheets and homework. The culmination of this all being Izuku climbing a mountain to get to class as he had every day since entering class 3-E.   
-  
Everyone had been fairly sure that Koro-sensei's appearance was just the result of a quirk but both he and Karasuma-sensei had told them that wasn't it. At the moment Izuku was tossing up the possibility of some serious surgery to conceal Koro-sensei's identity.

No, he would need to have had all his limbs as they were in order for them to be fully functional, though the lack of any brute force could be atributed to an inability to properly contract and relax the muscles. Perhaps stem cells were create from his existing body in order to create limbs with no chance of rejection and if it were an automatic process it could explain his regenerative- "Midoriya-kun!"  
"Sorry!" He'd been zoning out again.   
"Could you please demonstrate how to factorize this equation?"  
"Uh...so first you...  
-  
Assassination did not come naturally to Izuku. What did however, was his new friendship with Shiota Nagisa. They had found a common ground in their analysis of Koro-sensei and their approach of gathering extensive information before making a move.

Regardless of his natural ability, Izuku had still found his niche in his anti-sensei knuckledusters. Karasuma-sensei had even been considering having some kneepads and anti-sensei toed boots made in order for his to use his lower body strength more efficiently. His upper body strength was unfortunately lacking despite his training regime.  
-  
Izuku and Nagisa lived for their analysis based assassinations, and as the year went on the plans became more and more convoluted and the two boys were elated. Showing off their planning skills became second to their combat skills though as Nagisa found his niche and the two worked in conjunction to take down Koro-sensei with both knuckledusters and knives.

"So we know that the flurry approach was a bust, Koro-sensei just weaved through the gaps we left in order to not be a danger to each other. Do your knuckledusters have to be metal coated in anti-sensei material or can they be made like the knives and be bendy to us?"

"No, in order to properly estimate the force and distance required to make a hit they have to be solid. We mainly use the knives for slashing motions rather than stabbing so they still work depsite being practically rubber."  
"Damn."  
"How about i stay stationary while you flurry?"  
"That might work."  
It did not.  
-  
When career day came around there was only one option of Izuku's sheet in terms of career; Hero.  
"Off record, I think I could be a passable assassin or vigilante if I work in tandem with Nagisa. While obviously not a just as a hero, I don't think I would hate being an assassin."

"You should be aware Midoriya-kun, you will not be able to choose your targets as an assassin. A vigilante would be much better suited to you than an assassin if you want to be just." The words were still light in tone but Izuku could sense the weight in them. "UA is a good top choice for you, but they won't like you being quirkless."  
"I'll just have to be so good they can't turn me down."  
-


	2. Several more introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa reflects on why he's here where he's going and meets a few new faces and one old. Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys why is this like my best reaction to a fic ever. ily guys. I should be writing a speech atm. Ok so due to the fact I've totally forgotten the order of events in bnha, this reads a bit different eg. iida barely exists (sorry bb i'll write you next time) and bakugo had no clue that izuku was going to ua nor did the slime incident happen.  
> sorry i make the rules and i'm not that good at it lol

Nagisa hadn't expected that he would be applying for a heroics school let alone UA. His quirk, Heart's wavelength, wasn't at all suited to heroics and his physical capabilities stopped at small and fast.  
However, standing next to Izuku, the quirkless boy who had become his best friend and assassination partner, it felt right.  
"Giant robots huh?" Nagisa weighed up several possibilities before answering.  
"You go for the legs I go for the neck?"  
"You know it." The fact that they would only go for the most advantageous targets, not necessarily the highest point value, was unspoken.  
-  
"Nagisa we've gotta help her!" Izuku was of course referring to the girl with anti-gravity powers.  
"Still got a little of that heroic idealism left? Ok then, let's go."  
And that was how Izuku managed to dispatch a ginormous yet completely useless robot for the sake of a girl he had only met that morning. Nagisa wondered how idealistic the boy had been before last year’s events.  
-  
"Did you-"  
"Yeah you?"  
"Yes."  
"Celebratory free running?"  
"Already got my running shoes on."  
_  
“Hey, did you hear? A quirkless student got into the hero course. Class A and everything!”  
“No way. Who did you even hear that from.”  
The halls of UA were filled with such gossip as Izuku and Nagisa were walking to their class.  
“It’s okay, once they see how good you are they’ll eat their words.” Nagisa whispered to Izuku, “Besides, they’re general course students, we’ll hardly see them.”  
“Nagisa that’s kinda mean.” Izuku had finally stopped muttering all manners of worst case scenarios so Nagisa knew he had done what he aimed to do.  
“Feeling better?” Best to check, just in case.  
“Yeah, thanks.” A shaky smile was given and Nagisa felt his shoulders drop in relief.  
_  
“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE DEKU?” Oh yeah! Nagisa had forgotten about Bakugo.  
“Going to school, Kacchan.” Oh dear, Nagisa knew as well as anyone that Izuku’s every word would set Bakugo off.  
“NO, YOU SHITHEAD! YOU’RE FUCKING QUIRKLESS WHY ARE YOU IN UA? You better not actually be in the hero course.” It seemed that even Bakugo’s throat had to take a break once in a while as his tone had gone from ‘screeching banshee’ to ‘threatening hiss’.  
“Sorry to disappoint Kacchan! I got in just like you. As did Nagisa.” Nagisa turned to Izuku, giving him a disbelieving look. Why would Izuku throw him under the bus like that? Bakugo hated him almost as much as Izuku.  
Thankfully Bakugo seemed to have reached his limit for now as he just kind of inhaled and walked away rigidly.  
“Izuku why…”  
“Because it was funny to see Kacchan react like that!” Clearly Karma had been a bad influence.  
_  
“Ah! You’re the two that saved me!” It was indeed the girl with the anti-gravity quirk they had met briefly before. “Oh, how rude of me, I’m Uraraka Ochoko! I’m looking forward to getting to know you guys!” She spoke in a very cheerful tone that made Nagisa relax instantly.  
“I’m Midoriya Izuku, and this is Shiota Nagisa. I hope we can be friends.” Izuku always greeted people far better than Nagisa could, there was something about his smile that just radiated joy and warmth.  
“Do you guys know each other? I mean not many people would team up in an entrance exam.”  
“Ah yeah, we went to the same middle school. We’re actually planning to be a hero duo.” Best keep people focused on anything but middle school. Hopefully what Nagisa said about being a team would distract her; it was rather unusual for hero teams to be formed this early.  
“Oh wow! Do you guys have a name? Or individual hero names?” The question was expected, duos were often themed these days, as was theirs.  
“We were thinking something mythological. We’ve got some individuals in mind but we’re not sure about the team.” Izuku’s words were true, they had been eagerly researching all different deities, patron saints and such, all with one linking theme: death. No matter what names the chose they would inevitably become harbingers of death. Their training would lead them no other way and that was fine by them. As much as their targets would, so to would they embrace death, shroud themselves in it, and embody it.  
“If you’re gonna be hunting for buddies do it elsewhere.” A new voice spoke up. Was…was he in a sleeping bag. Nagisa and Izuku shared a glance as they both realised that class 1-A would most likely be as strange as class 3-E was. They grinned at each other, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know izuku's pretty ooc but i think it makes sense here. Also while the later chapters are great, i did not like bakugo at all to begin with. this is probs gonna show up more, i'll try not to be a complete dick to him but i will be giving him a big slice of humble pie. also am i gonna make this izuku/nagisa probs but a qpp relationship.  
> Also i drew some concepts for their costumes! http://aflyinghamster.tumblr.com/post/161161182276/some-concept-art-i-made-for-my-bnhaassclass-fic


	3. Quirks???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I skip over the quirk apprehension test and go straight to the Best boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!!!  
> KIND OF ANYWAY.  
> yeah sorry ive been like really sick and feeling like trash and BANG enstars and p5 crossover demands to be written.

A quirk apprehension test. This was clearly an easy test for Izuku. The result would inevitability be: No.  And of course the worst performer would be expelled. Great.  
-  
Despite his earlier apprehension both Izuku and Nagisa did...average on the tests. They weren't as fast as the ones who could use their quirks to assist them; such as Bakugo and Yaoyorozu, but they had done better than the ones who couldn't rely on their quirks; such as Jirou or Koda.  
-  
"Villain with illusion quirk."  
"Can he control what we see or does it depend on the person?"  
"Control."  
"Visual only?"  
"Yep."

There was a strange conversation occuring in class 1-A. Midoriya and Shiota were muttering to each other and frankly Kirishima Eijirou was kinda freaked out.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Best to ask, if he didn't he'd only freak himself out even more.  
"Hmm? Oh! We're going through possible situations and working plans of attack." Shiota answered him like it was completely normal.   
"Ahaha...do you really need to do that though? I mean it's cool to have an idea of what to do but will you actually remember all of that?"  
"Yes. The two of us have to be very aware of how the othet will react as we work in tandem. It also lets us extrapolate how the other will react in a situation we haven't thought of."

"Uhh..."

"Non-verbal communication would also be very useful as just shouting out what we intend to do would give the target the advantage." Oh god these guys are weird.  
"Uhh...wow. Oh yeah! You guys wanna be a team. Sorry I totally forgot. That's pretty vintage though isn't it?" It really was! There hadn't been a prominent hero duo since...the silver age. That didn't mean there weren't any though, but they were rare these days.   
"Yeah, I guess so. We just get on really well and our styles of combat compliment each other."  
"Oh yeah? How so?" Duh, ig course he was curious. "What're your quirks like any way? Neither of you used them in the apprehension test."

Midoriya spoke first. "Well, to begin with I'm quirkless. I tend to use brute force and I have a lot of lower body strength so I do a lot of kicking." Kirishima's eyes widened as he absorbed that statemnt.  
"My quirk is called Heart's Wavelength. It allows me to see the emotional state of a person if I focus on them. I tend to use this to determine when to strike." Shiota broke his train of thought.  
"Brain and brawn huh..." Well bot exactly as Midoriya seemed just as brainy as Shiota. "Uh anyway sorry for...assuming."  
Midoriya gave him a patient smile. "It's okay. I'm kind of an unprecedented event."  
"Yeah. I guess you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeaaah idk.  
> I feel like im beating a dead horse with the whole 'omg a duo!' Shtick   
> I think I'll depart from canon with the next bit. I wanna play around with different combos so suggest anyone you wanna see paired up for the battle trial arc


	4. Battle Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which different teams are formed but many things remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *look what you made me do video starts playing*
> 
> IM NOT DEAD IM just really into enstars and ffxv now
> 
> BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR BC TIPSY ME IS ONE MOTIVATED GAL

Izuku is paired up with Yaoyorozu against Nagisa and Bakugo and this brings forward the visceral mental image of a dumpster fire.

Not Yaoyorozu, she is practically the perfect partner, logical and flexible. 

But Nagisa and Bakugo…Bakugo will likely rush forward no matter what Nagisa says and aim for him. Nagisa though…there are a lot of corners for him to hide behind and initiate a stun clap but it he wouldn’t show his cards so soon. He might leave the core unguarded if he was keeping an eye on Yaoyorozu when they inevitably split up. But he’d more likely stay within a defensible distance so they’d want to locate the core first and then…

“Midoriya!” Yaoyorozu’s voice breaks Izuku’s tangent and he stares up at her in expectation. “Was what you were mumbling true?”

“Probably. Bakugo is certain. Nagisa is…we know each other’s minds too well to strategize against the other.” They had to. 

“His quirk…non-combat, right?”

“Yeah. Oh! A long-distance attack would be better. He has knives.” 

“How did you-Ok. I’ll handle this. He doesn’t know my mind.”

“Right! Ok. Let’s do this. I can hear Bakugo stomping around.”

“Just one thing-earlier you weren’t calling him Bakugo.”

“Oh, that’s an old nickname I used to piss him off now. He’s more predictable when angry.” As Izuku grins he can see Yaoyorozu backing away before properly going to track the core.

Well, Karma had taught him how to smile like you wanted to kill someone.  
_

A BB gun. That’s what would work best. Small, powerful and she knew the schematics inside out. Not sniper, but not pistol. Midrange.  
Momo is going through the motions of creating this gun when she feels a chill down his neck. 

“You’re not too bad Yaoyorozu-san. A lot of people wouldn’t sense me until I had my knife against their neck. You, on the other hand, had a whole meter!”

Voice-close. Kicking distance-pivot required. He catches her leg and throws her to the ground. Oh god that’s steel. It’s a knife at her throat and she can’t think. 

“Really? Hmm, we hadn’t thought you’d panic. Get up.” Legs shaking Momo stands and thinks of the knife still at her throat. It’s sharp, she knows this. “Come with me.”

“What?” Her anxiety makes it sound more like a raspy ‘waught’ but the meaning comes across fine.

“You’re a hostage now. Sorry.”

He’s not.  
_

Izuku knows what’s happened to Yaoyorozu. He made her keep the comms on, after all. 

He has been fighting against Bakugo through words and vicious roundhouse kicks but decides that when Bakugo looks like he’s gonna use those gauntlets of his (they concentrate his Nitro-glycerine, that he needs little time to figure out) the sharp things are gonna come out to play.

Dodging yet another formless right hook Izuku decides to make this one a hitch-kick. Surprise Bakugo you’ve got a broken chin!  
Except not because Bakugo elbows his leading knee and shifts Izuku’s weight too far forward and yep that’s his face on the ground. He makes use of Bakugo’s pause to rub his now very sore elbow to get up and leg it to the core.  
Yaoyorozu had whispered the floor to him some time ago.  
_

“You’ve lost this time Izuku~” Nagisa is disgustingly not smug but instead playful.

“Oh yeah why’s that?”

“Don’t play for time. I can practically smell the nitro-glycerine getting stronger.”

“No chance you can get out of those Yaoyorozu?”

“Ah no. Handcuffs sure, but tungsten ropes? Not unless you can untie me without him stopping you.”

“Shame. Well we’ve got a minute left, but I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

“Yeah? What’s your next step then, Izuku?”

“Well a retreat of course but I’d best get my partner out as well so we’re still fighting.”

“Well, let’s get to it then.”  
_

Momo is honestly freaked out by these two, but she can still see an opening when she’s given one. They still have a chance of winning if she’s not captured and Midoriya can touch the core. 

Nagisa blocks him.

Time marches on.

They lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhhhhhh
> 
> so my first fight scene.
> 
>  
> 
> yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	5. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassins eyes look different to a Hero's but they look in the same direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY   
> ive been dead bc uni happened and it really Happened.  
> and i REALLY wanted to get this up on friday bc it was my birthday but that didnt happen  
> this is probably a bit too abstract but this is my default style of writing and is easier to write so i hope its not too bad.

There is a disparity between assassination and heroism. This is obvious but Nagisa and Izuku strive to integrate the two. 

Nagisa strives to use his assassination based quirk, heart's rhythm, for a purpose other than killing.

Izuku strives to use his assassination skills to save people even without a quirk.

They strive together, toe the path of strife and conflict for the goal of heroism sheathed in an assassin's view.

-  
These children are strange. They are strange and Aizawa Shouta doesn't like it. 

He sees two boys intertwined with each other, never apart unless forced.

He sees two boys with a look in their eyes that says 'I will do anything if I think it's right.' 

He sees two boys who are and aren't children. 

And it scares him.   
It comforts him that these boys chose to become heroes but it unnerves him because he cannot yet fathom what form their heroism will take. 

He hopes it is a kinder one than the look in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wweh  
> i tried

**Author's Note:**

> Please i beg of you give me ideas if you want to see them. My inspiration of like lightning: sharp but very short.


End file.
